Shugo Chara! Second Round!
by the adventures of ari and zuzu
Summary: It's really good... All I have to say... I suck at summaries... READ FOR THE IKUTOS !
1. a new begining!

Ari point of vew

"Darn rasafrazen friken fracken..." I slammed my front door open, muttering incoherent phrases to myself.  
Trudging over to the dinner table I sat down with a loud thud, lifting my still shoes feet up onto the nearby chair.

"Ari how was your- YOUNG LADY GET YOUR SHOES OUT OF THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" in a split second my mom had turned from the docile house wife to the demon's spouse, waiving the kitchen knife in her hand like a murder weapon.

I slid out of my chair, long since used to the antics, and deposited my footwear to its rightful spot, trading the heavy combat boots I wore with my uniform for lightweight house slippers.

When I returned my mom was back to her old self, finishing her previous question

"how was your day at school?" She repeated, flipping some of her baby pink hair out of her face.

Pink hair was a trait that I me and my mother shared, I preferred my hair to hers personally, mine was longer- reaching to my waist, I loved my current hairstyle especially, I left most of my hair down, with high pony tails on either side, I loved the look and it went so well with-

"ARI HAWAZAKI ANSWER MY QUESTION!" the demon mom was back.

"Fine." I deadpanned, lying easily, keeping up my non emotional façade.

Grabbing an apple from the marble counter, I dashed up the stairs to my room before my mom could question me further.

I plopped my black–and-dark-pink bookbag by the door andglanced tiredly at my messy pink-and-black punk rock styled room. I was going to have to tidy up, later.  
I sighed solemnly as I fell back on my pink bed spread. Shizuka had done it again. It was the same as every day for the past month, she would avoid me constantly, skipping lunch, and free period, even clean up sometimes to go god knows where. I was losing my best friend... I felt a familiar blurry sensation as long harbored tears sprung out of their hiding spots. I could feel my breath become staggered and uneven as I started to sob and the world went dark.

-Dream world-  
I sat in a dim room, the only source of light being a small old fashioned box TV, showing reruns of an out of date fortune telling show, the actors wearing fashions from years ago. I sat down on the old stool in directly in front it. After about two episodes, I felt myself begin to wake up, but something kept me in the dream!  
"You there girl!" the old, overweight fortune teller woman screamed. I looked around questionably, who was she talking to?  
"NO BAKA! You, the one on the stool with the pink hair!" That really caught my attention.  
The woman spoke again, "The only way for you to strengthen your friendship with this girl, Shizuka, is to find your true self. Only then will she be able to understand."  
"What do I need to do?" I spoke back almost unconsciously, before I realized, I was talking to a TV. whatever, this is a dream right?  
"You must pray for your true self, do so now." The woman in the TV answered me, giving me full assurance that this _was_ a dream.  
I nodded and closed my eyes, and channeled every memory, when we first met, our first fight, summer vacations, birthdays, everything, the first time she began to grow distant, up to just two hours ago. I bundled it up into one word, and sent it as far as I could. "Please. "I breathed out, letting everything on my mind and body go. I opened my eyes.

Shizuka POV

I'm terrible.  
It feels so wrong to ignore Ari just because of the one question I would one day have to answer, the question of who I liked.  
Me, a bookworm.  
I had a crush on the popular Daisuke Masizama.  
So what if it's helpless? If you really think I care, you're wrong. It's just a little crush. That's all, really.  
So why am I worrying so much? I shouldn't be worrying. I should be reading a new book. I don't have time for all this mental chitchat.  
I knew that Daisuke-san won't notice me. I'm not stupid. I just wish...  
Maybe, just maybe, there was something...

I lay in my plush bed, ready to sleep my worries away. My dirty blonde hair was spread unevenly behind my head, the shorter bit on the side out of its usual ponytail. A clump of hair fell in front of my eyes, dyed red. I blew away the streak and watched the hair fall back into place.  
The light was off and the moon shone through my curtains, the thin fabric blowing in the midnight wind.  
I like to remember my day, to think about the past and the future. I read somewhere that dreams were connected to reality. Maybe it was true.  
I let my mind wander free, careless on the ways of the world. It wasn't that bad. It's never bad.  
Unless it involves Daisuke.  
I thought today about the book. It said that prayers, when actually needed, are sometimes answered. It said that even if it seemed silly, you could pray.

I knew that wanting him to notice me was silly.  
I curled up in a ball and went to sleep, a single word forming on my lips.  
I wanted Daisuke to notice me; I wanted to be myself again. I thought back to all the happy memories I had with my best friend, Ari, and how much I didn't want to ignore her. There was only one thing to say, really-  
Please.  
-x-  
I yawned and stretched my arms as I sat up in bed. My alarm was softly playing one of Hosina Utau's songs, but I was too tired to recognize which one.  
Something shook between my legs. It was warm and small. Suddenly, I feel really worried. What's wrong with me?  
I pull back the blankets and find two small eggs.  
The first was a chocolate brown, with dark green vines lining the edges in a mismatched pattern. A golden cupcake sat in the middle, decorated with a lavender icing.  
The other was pitch black, with hot pink zigzags making the same pattern the vines did on the first. In the center there was a red heart with a devil's tail.  
I shrieked and blinked. Nope, still there. I squeeze my eyes shut, but still nothing happens.  
I guess I'll be making another extra stop at the library today.  
-x-  
**in the library**  
I went through book after book trying to find out what the two eggs could possibly mean.  
Nothing.  
I glanced up at the clock and sighed. Five minutes until homeroom. Just enough time to get through one more book. I sat down and picked up "Psychology for the Soul."  
I scanned the index. 'Imaginary friends,' that had to be it, right? I eagerly flipped to page 23.  
'Sometimes, people see images of other people. They are illusions. This may be a sign of insanity.'  
I stared at the line until the two-minute bell rang. I shrieked and plopped the book on the chair, fixing my glasses as I dashed out the door. I was truly going insane.  
I felt the eggs in my book bag, protected by a single thin box.  
They were products of my imagination that had to be it.  
They had to be hidden.

Ari point of vew

"EGGS!" I screamed, staring at the three objects in question. One was a bright pink with curly cues and microphones forming a band in the middle, the second, black with blue, purple and white flames licking up the sides, the last , a pale yellow with cream, angel pink, and light Green flower accents. "IT'S NOT EVEN EASTER YET!"  
Determined to starve my mother of satisfaction, she had obviously put the eggs there, I rushed to my desk, pulled out my large, almost Kirby-ish hammer (don't ask) and slammed down on the eggs as hard as I could, once, twice, three times. No luck. I sweat dropped.  
"Well that's a new one"

-Time skip-  
"Shizuka. "I walked up to my best friend in the school courtyard after cleanup; No one was around besides the soccer club playing on the distant fields. It was the  
perfect time to talk. The blond turned to face me, a nervous smile on her face.  
"h-hi Ari. C-come here often?"  
I scoffed at her obvious avoidance of the main problem. But I decided to play along.  
"Yup, a lot since a particular person started to avoid me."

Zuzu pov  
I glanced at Ari, and looked at the soccer fields. 'yup, there he is, chatting away with his friends. Great, just great.' "OH... Who's avoiding you, then?" I asked shyly, trying to keep up my innocent facade but knowing she would see through it.  
"You," Ari replied. 'What a great way to start a conversation.' "I-I'm sorry;" I lied, finally starting to feel guilty. "I'll try my best to-"  
"No!" Ari shouted. "If you wanted to try your best, you would have done it a long time ago!"  
"A-Ari, I'm-"  
"SHIZUKA!" I stopped immediately.  
"Y-yes?" just her expression was scaring me. It was then I really wished I could show my inner personality...  
'From a shy person to someone who's not afraid to be loud and flirty, character change!'

Ari pov

I stared at the girl in front of me how could she? I wanted her to know how I feel, to show her... The true me. The me who suffered the painful sneers and jeers of her classmates, the me who was left alone, without anyone, again.  
I heard a monotonous voice sound within me  
"from a girl who hides her true emotions to one who fights for her beliefs, Chara change!" I felt a comforting warmth bloom in my chest, spreading out through my body. I wasn't alone.

Shizuka POV  
I made a sour face. 'Flirty? Since when do I want to be FLIRTY?'  
"Since now!" a little voice yelled, seemingly from my bag. "Flip, flit, flirt!"  
I felt the strangest sensation flood my body. It felt like finally, as if I hadn't been able to before, I could be myself, loud and full of laughter.  
"Oh my gosh! Did you hear Utau's new song? It's sooo- oop!" I quickly covered my mouth. 'What?' "Sooooorry~" I said cutely. 'This is SO not my style.' "Didn't mean to bother you!" I leaned my weight on one foot and winked.

Ari pov  
"flame, fight, fly!"  
I felt a blue flame erupt over my left eye. I gasped, not from heat, but from the calming effect it gave. I smiled grimly at the rush of adrenaline, the one thought now coursing through my mind was, 'with this strength, I can speak my mind!'

the voice called out to me again, happier but still monotonous "that's it, feel the need to protect your truth run through your veins! And when you settle this, be a good sport no matter who comes out victorious!"

I stared at my suddenly peppy and slightly ditsy friend. Just seeing her disregard the fight we were about to have just... Drove ME INSANE!

Out of thin air I pulled out a long black kantana with flame designs on the hilt. Grasping said object firmly, I drew back for a strike.

"BLADE OF TRUTH, LET MY HEART BE HEARD!" I slashed, and a flash of light followed.

When it had cleared, there was nothing but a sole bubble in front of me, curious, I poked it. Yet another white light enveloped me and I was suddenly in Shizuka's head, I saw her writing countless sappy love notes, sneaking around, and lastly, her crying over an unknown boy. My eyes widened as I realized that she too had gotten eggs, and how she thought she was going insane.

I felt my eyes tear up, as I wondered if she understood my situation too. Was she crying over my problems? What was she thinking? I closed my eyes to clear the tears, and when I opened them, I was back in the courtyard, Shizuka staring at me with the same look of understanding that she always had. The tears I had just wiped returned as I smiled for the first time in forever. Like a mirror, Shizuka did the same. "Zuzu..." I taunted.

"ri-ri" she shot back playfully.  
"Ahem." I whipped my head around to see the king of the school smirking at us, his cocky smile irking me.

That stupid...! He was the charmer of the school, perfect eyes and white blond hair that was cut so it covered one eye, which gave him the brooding prince look that the girls at this school ate up.

Yuck.

The cocky king spoke again "I don't mean to interrupt the heartwarming makeup, but you two need to come with me."

"Why?" I shot back.

"This _is_ a free country." Zuzu finished, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Because" the boy shot back "we need to get you and your Charas initiated into the guardians"

**Shizuka pov**

GRR THIS WILD CHILD! I understand how Ari felt now, but suddenly, BAM! A wild 'prince' appears out of nowhere. Humph.  
"You don't need to do anything with us," I said. I grabbed Ari's arm and ran away, shouting, "Catch us if you can!"  
We ran for a minute before I finally stopped, panting slightly. I sighed.  
"What's their problem?"  
"Um, Zuzu," Ari said, worried, "Look!" she pointed her finger. I followed it, and guess what?  
The stupid prince was back again.  
"You have to come with me!" he shouted.  
"As if!" Ari shot back, earning her a glare. "Now c'mon, we have to get out of here fast."  
Again, we dashed away, me questioning what the hell was so important he NEEDED us in it.

Ari pov

My lungs were burning, my breathing shallow. Shizuka and I had been running from the brat king for at least an hour. We were both at our limit, but it seemed that every time we turned a corner; he was there, smiling cockily as ever. Whatever he wanted from us, I didn't care, there was no way I was becoming a guardian, something else for them to compare me against her. Amu Hinnamori, the entire reason that this whole mess had begun.  
-Flashback-  
(three days ago, before Ari got her Charas)  
"Gahh! "I gasped as the ice water drenched my skin in the cold winter weather. The mocking faces of the girls above me had no pity in them, only hate. "Serves you right" the first girl jeered  
"no one can compare to Amu-senpai!" the second girl added. "that's why we hate you "said the first "you look so much like her, you add on to your uniform like her, you even act like her." exclaimed a third. The first one, obviously the leader spoke again. "the only people allowed to act like Amu are us: the amu fan-club!" the girls dropped their buckets, snickering as they began to walk off."wait!" I called to the group staring blankly at the girls, the mask of no emotion on my face; I shot a death glare at the first girl, daring her to walk away. The wimp jumped back scared at first before retaining her cool demeanor. "What?" she asked. I started to giggle darkly at the girls spooking them again before I spoke: "I feel sorry for you, reduced to bullying so that these poor excuses of friends stay by your side." the head girl grew furious, she slapped me and stormed away, her army of pawns following.

I shook my head to rid myself of the bad memories, and bring myself back to the present. As I did so I bumped into a wall of Shizuka. "Owww" Shizuka grumbled, rubbing her head. "Sorry, why did you stop?"  
Shizuka pointed in front of her, as my eyes followed I understood why she had stopped.  
"Holy observatory."

Shizuka pov  
tall man with blond hair walked out of the shadows. I sighed in relief.  
"You really scared me," I whispered.  
"I'm sorry," the man apologized, looking sincere.  
"Who are you, anyways?" Ari asked.  
"Why, I am the caretaker," he replied. "But you two have Shugo Charas. If you're part of the Guardians, how do you not know about me?"  
I glanced at Ari nervously. "Umm... Shugo Charas?"  
The man was not surprised, as if he had gone through this many times before. "They represent the true you, who you want to, become. Have you two found any eggs?"  
"Yeah," I replied, surprised. "I found two in my bed this morning." I carefully took out the eggs from my bag and held them out. The black egg felt slightly warmer, and as I held it out, it twitched. I smiled.  
"So, you guys actually have a name? That's pretty cool." I sighed again; really, this was a habit that needed to be stopped. "I seriously thought I was going insane," I told them. "But... I'm kind of happy I'm not the only one. Even though I AM pretty positive I'm insane. That author was more  
than reliable." my friend laughed, along with the caretaker.

Ari pov  
I smiled at the man in front of us. His light blond hair and blue eyes reminded me of the brat prince, but the way he smiled didn't resemble the brat at all. The man turned to me, his face shifting into a gentler look. "My dear, the stars show that you have eggs also, may I see them?" I nodded silently and reached down to the bottom of my bag, finding the eggs where I had left them, wrapped up in a small black blanket. I grasped the eggs, frowning slightly when I noticed they were colder than they had been this morning. I mentally shrugged, 'oh well.'

The caretaker's eyes widened slightly as he saw my three eggs. I handed them to him, watching as he held them like they were actually real breakable eggs that _would_ smash open when you hit them with a hammer.

"You know" he whispered, still staring gently at the eggs

"there has only been one other person who has had three eggs in the history of the guardians."

I gulped, sinking feeling in my stomach.

he began to continue "that person  
was-"  
"Hinnamori Amu." I deadpanned, cutting him off.

He raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask how you know?"  
Shizuka decided to cut in then: "Ari has always been compared to Amu, on the account of them both having pink hair and alternate styles."

I smiled at my friend, glad that she was finally interacting with me again. The caretaker grinned, and handed me back my now warm eggs. "well…bye" Shizuka turned, signaling to me that it was time to go home.

"Oh, wait." he exclaimed at our leaving figures "I almost forgot" he placed objects in our hands.

I gasped; it was a bracelet, a simple one, made of black leather, with a silver base cleft, the two dots being small diamonds.

"Take these" he smiled as we nodded our thanks. 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!' My watch sounded off loudly.

"Aiiieee I'm late!" I screamed, grabbing Shizuka as I raced out the door.  
-time skip-

Three blocks , one river, one train ride, and one close call with an old lady later, we arrived at our neighborhood, panting. I snuck a glance at my oddly quiet companion. Zuzu was clearly in deep thought, staring into space. Suddenly I saw her flash an eerie smile and sprint ahead, waiving behind her. I grinned as I headed towards my house; I never said that we were normal after all...

Shizuka pov

I stood stuck in my own train of thought, oblivious to everything around me. That was when something seemed to click inside of me, and I actually believed I might not have a mental disorder or something. And even though I was being perfectly serious, I smiled.  
Suddenly, I felt all right, although, and mark my words on this-  
I. Am. Going. Insane.


	2. An X egg!

**HIA, Tetokasane0401 Here!, yeah, you're gonna hear from me alot since I'm in charge of saving, edditing and revising this story... but this is one of my first times posting on (-_-;), so i forgot alot of things, like the disclamer! so here it goes; Me, nor plantty own any of shugo chara, shugo chara doki, shugo chara party, or shugo chara encore... not even any of their cosplays **

**'...' means a thought or a memory, so does** _**Italics**_

**"..." means someone is speaking **

**...AND I FORGET THE RESTW ENJOY**

* * *

Shizuka POV

I lay on my bed and stared at my wrist. For the first time since I had gotten it yesterday, I was taking a real look at the bracelet.  
It was a simple bracelet with a silver-painted leather strap. In the middle there was a silver charm shaped like a treble clef. On the very end of the tail, at the thicker, more circular part, was a diamond.  
I smiled gently and sat up, going to put on my school uniform.  
I hadn't altered my uniform very much. Unlike Ari, the only thing I had added was a simple black choker. I had a strange tie, that was for sure, but that was only because I made my own. It was purposely shorter than usual and wider at the bottom, more like how it would be if you stuck a diamond at the bottom. I grabbed my glasses, bag and eggs (now protected inside a small yellow purse) and walked out the bedroom door.  
"Shizuka!" my mom called. "Better come get your breakfast, dear, Ari's waiting for you at the corner!"  
"Shoot!" I muttered under my breath, and ran down the short staircase.

I grabbed my toast, wrapped in a paper towel courtesy of my mother, and dashed out the door to meet my friend by the lamppost on the corner of our street, like we always used to do before I started ignoring her.  
I smiled into my toast, happy that we were finally friends again. Then I remembered one key fact. Usually, it was Ari who was usually late to the corner...  
Shoot.

* * *

Ari pov  
I glanced at my cell again, she was late. I sweat dropped, I had gotten up early to surprise her, but she was the one who was late. Where was she- there she was, rounding the corner, bread stuffed in her mouth, blond hair flowing... Just as Shizuka became grabbing distance my alarm beeped. I latched on to Zuzu managing a quick "WE'RE LATE!" before dashing in the direction of the train station.

I breathed sweet relief when we collapsed on the seats of the small train car.

"So..." I gasped "what took the ever early Shizuka so long? An interesting book?"  
My companion smiled back "nah, just these little guys."

She smiled as she patted her yellow bag that probably carried her two eggs. I shifted in my seat, gazing out at the shifting scenery  
"so, what do you think that caretaker was doing when he gave us these charms?" Shizuka asked.

I shrugged "I don't know. What should we do about the whole guardian situation?"

"I guess we should try it" Shizuka calmly stated.

I looked at her skeptically but waited for her to continue.

"I mean, it's not like we have to sign a contract, caretaker-sama could be right, we could be very important, and it could be fun."

This time we both smiled grimly, thinking of the main reason that we had said no in the first place, the brat king. I shivered unconsciously, I had no particular reason to, but I hated him... The train screeched to a halt.

I sighed "our stop" I muttered as we grabbed our bags and hopped onto the platform.

Time to start another day, god help us.

* * *

Shizuka POV

I grumbled to myself as we stepped off the train, mad at myself for being late. I pulled out my cell and quickly checked the time.  
"We're doing fine now," I proclaimed as Ari and I climbed onto the escalator. "We should get to school on time like always."  
"I hope so," Ari replied. "Wouldn't want to miss the brat king make his entrance." we both giggled as we turned a corner onto the school's street. A whole line of cars were parked in front, as usual, so a mishmash of sounds filled the street.  
"So, if the king comes up to us today, we say 'we'll join your stupid club, now leave us alone,' right?" Ari asked a smirk on her face.  
"Something along those lines," I replied just as evilly. "After all, we are really doing it so he'll stop, right?"  
Ari deadpanned. "I thought you said we were doing it because 'it could be fun.'"  
I laughed, "That too," as we entered the front courtyard of the school. It was surprisingly packed. Usually there are fewer people meandering around here and more people are inside the school doing  
their homework they forgot about the night before.  
"I heard Kuro-kun is coming through this way with the rest of the guardians today!" "OH MY GOSH, I heard the same thing! Do you think it's true?" "Ooh! I hope so!"  
Ari and I glanced at each other, and then looked back over the mass of people. They were mostly girls, as I had suspected, and the brat king's name was floating on the air.  
Suddenly, Ari and I were shoved to the side. Before I could question what was happening, a shower of sparkles coated my head. I frantically brushed them aside, but they were quickly replaced with more.  
I looked around. Ari was looking at me with a tired expression and I could see she was having the same trouble with the sparkles.  
Suddenly, a loud laugh rang out over the courtyard and all the girls started to squeal. I face palmed as the rumor was confirmed. The brat king, in all his glory, was walking straight down the center of the courtyard and meeting no resistance.  
"Welcome to another beautiful day here, my fellow classmates! Expect your day to be full of happiness and joy, for I, your king,  
Kuro, am here, going through the main entrance of the school!" his laughter grew stronger as I fell to my knees in despair.  
"Rise, schoolmate," a loud voice commanded over me. I sweatdroped. Ari shot me a sympathetic look as I moaned and stood up. Kuro nodded approvingly, thankfully not recognizing me from yesterday. "Very good. Continue on," he proclaimed loudly, shooting more sparkles from his head as the other two guardians came running up to me after he had walked on.  
"Are you alright?" the girl asked while the boy patted my head. I frowned.  
"I'm fine," I said, brushing the sparkles and the jack's hand off my head. I grabbed Ari by the elbow. "See you later today, I guess," I grumbled.  
The guardians were confused as I dragged Ari into the school building.  
"That JERK, idiot, that all-out BRAT of a KING that we are FORCED TO HAVE on our STUPID version of a student council just HAD to walk through THIS ENTRANCE TODAY, of ALL DAYS," I muttered darkly as I dragged Ari to our classroom.  
"The student council that YOU wanted to join," Ari playfully reminded me. I groaned and walked through the door, and stopped dead as I remembered something.  
The brat king Kuro-kun was in our class.

* * *

ARI POV  
I grumbled in my seat, it was near the front so the teacher could see if I was fooling around. I cursed Shizuka for the fifty-gazilionth time; she was the one who had wanted to be in the front, that damn bookworm. The only consolation was that Kuro, the bratty, punkish; bad-boy king was all the way in the back. Yay me. At that moment the sensei walked in

"Good morning class" the man exclaimed with a commanding tone.

"Good morning sensei" the class replied.

We all stood, bowed and returned to our seats. The rest of the day was filled with monotony until a certain phone call. The teacher rushed to silence the insanely loud ringing.

"Hello?... Yes, this is he... WHAT?... I'll be right there sir!" and in the next ten seconds class was dismissed for the rest of the day, and our teacher was gone.

I shrugged and turned to Shizuka, putting on a sly face I asked, "ya wanna go see that crush of yours?" I nudged her with my elbow.

Shizuka blushed and shoved her face even farther into her novel. "Ok" she barely uttered.  
I jumped up, pulling the bookworm along with me.

-Time skip-

We sat at the edge of the soccer field, Shizuka was practically a puddle of nervousness, and she wasn't even gonna talk to the guy! I smiled, that was Shizuka, she was level headed enough to practically fight a gang, but when It came to interacting with people (mostly boys) she was a wreck. I smirked, and started to push her in the direction of her crush. We made it to the back of the boys' locker room, Shizuka ranting about how she was going to murder me in my sleep, and me trying to shut the girl up so we didn't get caught.  
"Hush" I whispered "it's Daisuke-sempai"

That quieted her down. I peeked around the corner to see Daisuke and his coach conversing:

"You wanted to see me coach?"  
"I did Daisuke. We need to talk about your future."  
Zuzu's crush smiled.  
" I already know that I want to become a famous soccer player"  
His coach shook his head sadly.  
"I don't think that will be possible Daisuke, the funds for the team are being cut."  
Daisuke stood in shock, his red- brown bangs suddenly covering his face. He turned and left, sprinting through the forest. I felt a sudden surge of dread. Shizuka and I silently dashed after the boy.

When we at last reached the clearing, I gasped. Standing in front of the unconscious Daisuke was a boy who looked about our age, long black bangs covering his left eye, his trench coat had the collar popped up, and his face was covered by a black ninja mask, leaving only his black with gold specked right eye visible to us. In his hand, he held an egg similar me and Shizuka's, only it was black with a white X through it.

I barely had time to register what I was seeing when Shizuka dashed up to the unknown stranger and tackled him to the ground.  
"ARI!" she screamed "TAKE THE EGG!"

Finally snapping out of my trance I dashed over to the tumbling duo. I wrestled the egg from his grasp, pulling it tightly into my chest, despite its mad thrashing. I turned to the now still stranger, my eyes flaring in anger

"Leave."

I stared him down until he at last stood, turned, and disappeared into the forest.

At that moment the x egg burst out of my grasp, sinking it's self into Daisuke. He stood up, his uniform slowly turning black, the school logo turning into a large white X. His sweatband turned blood red, and a white X faded into existence, he turned to us slowly, fear rising in our hearts. In desperation, I grabbed Shizuka's hand, and we screamed a phrase we had never uttered, but we knew would save us.  
"OUR HEARTS, UNLOCK!"

My charm bracelet started to heat up as I was transported to a world similar to when I had looked into Shizuka's heart. My hair was blown out of its ties as my pink heart egg popped into my vision. Acting on instinct, I pulled the egg close, feeling warmth as it merged with my body. My uniform top changed into a dark pink, sleeveless, leather jacket decorated with leather straps and buttons, giving it an almost raggedy Ann look. The jacket was only buttoned to mid waist, above my belly button. My arms started to glow as black two arm warmers showed up, decorated with black straps and pink buttons, and slightly lighter pink lace a flash of pink music notes, my plaid skirt poofed into a black one that had the same pink lace underneath as the arm Warmers. My socks flashed black, with red lace on the top.  
My boots shrunk to above ankle, the black leather turning dark pink. A bulky silver belt hung loosely on my waist, the clasp a pink microphone. Yet another breeze pulled my hair into two tightly curled (almost drill like) pigtails. Lastly a dark pink and black set of headphones came into existence on my head. I winked, and raised my hand above my head as I yelled joyfully

"DUAL DRILL DIVA!"

* * *

Shizuka POV

"OUR HEARTS, UNLOCK!" I cried with Ari. Feeling power surge through me, I was instantly teleported to a strange place. The black and pink egg appeared in front of me, and I pulled it into my chest, relaxing in the warmth it shed over my body. Colors drifted around me as my hair fell out of its tiny ponytail and my clothes disappeared in a shower of glitter.  
As if my body had done it a million times, I waved my hands in a circle in front of my chest. A short black shirt appeared on me, only stopping just below my ribs, and a bright red bracelet appeared on my right hand. As I started to spin strangely, a hot pink skirt appeared a black belt with rhinestones above it. Kicking out, my feet were encased by tall red boots that stopped a few inches below my knees. My hair fell into two ponytails next to my neck, and a tattoo started to glow on my left shoulder.  
"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION, DEVIL'S TONGUE!" I chanted loudly as I made a cute pose, my right leg bent up and my right pointer touching my tongue, while winking. As the colors faded away, I looked over at Ari. She, too, had  
gone through a transformation, but hers was different. Without stopping to think about it, I glared at the figure that was Daisuke.  
"Never... Never," he whispered to himself. "I'll never be a soccer player... And it's YOUR FAULT!" Daisuke screamed, pointing at me. My blood ran cold as I got up the courage to yell right back at him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU?" I shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?"  
The figure only chuckled evilly and made a kicking motion. Ari and I screamed as we dove to the ground in opposite directions, barely avoiding the black energy that came from his foot.  
"What was that?" Ari yelled as we stood back up. "Are you trying to kill us?"  
The figure chuckled and kicked another ball of black energy at us.  
Suddenly, I heard Ari's voice. "Melody Magic!" some sort of weapon appeared, a microphone on a long pole. I stood in awe and watched her calmly maneuver her way through a simple move, and dark pink music notes floated out the tip. They hummed a gentle but harsh tune to the figure, who covered his ears and screamed. He didn't do anything for a solid thirty seconds (in which Ari and I stood silently) until he suddenly flung yet another ball of dark energy at us.  
I stood paralyzed in fear, when suddenly I felt words pop into my head.  
"Lightning Rods!" I quickly traced the shape of two long rods in the air, and pink lines followed my fast fingers. In the blink of an eye, I was clutching two long black rods with pink and red striped handles.  
I smirked and flipped forward on my hands. Landing on my right foot, I spun around and pointed the rods at the figure.  
"Breakup Beams!" a flash or red and black lightning followed the rods and hit the figure. Finally, he fell to the ground and sat on his knees.  
"Useless," he muttered, "Even you think I'm useless..."  
I stepped back next to Ari. "I don't hate you, Daisuke. I don't hate you." my voice was strong, even though inside I was sobbing and comforting my crush. "You're a great person, and lots of people look up to you. I know I sure do. You can't give up." I started to tear up. "YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!" I screamed sadly, choking on my tears. "YOU HAVE TO BE STRONG!"

* * *

Ari pov

I knelt down by the huddled figure.  
"I'm sorry Daisuke..."  
I whispered as I touched my pointer and middle finger to his head

"lull lull lullaby" I sang softly watching his face calm and eventually lose all emotion as he drifted out of consciousness.

"Shizuka." I stood, taking her left hand, the one with her charm, and grasped it with my right (the one that had my charm bracelet) we backed up, and using the hands that were not intertwined, we made a heart facing Daisuke.

"Negative heart, LOCK ON!" we yelled, our voices finding a harmony of their own.

The warmth of our words flooded the area. From our hands shot a beam of heart-shaped light, her side light pink, mine dark pink. The beam encased Daisuke, making him twitch as his heart rejected the X egg. I looked at my best friend, and she nodded in agreement.

"OPEN HEART!" the beam flared up even brighter, pulsating with energy.

The X egg was pushed out of Shizuka's crush. Finally completely exposed to our light the egg went through a transformation of its own. The black outer shell shattered, revealing the shining white of his true dream. In a flash, the egg cracked open, revealing a chibi Daisuke in a white soccer uniform. "Thanks" the chibi said with a smile, "that black egg was really creepy, I'm glad to be back!"

With that, he was back in his egg. I smiled, this kid was gonna reach his dream, one day.

The shining light faded, revealing a sleeping Daisuke. I felt a sudden burst of exhaustion; I fell on my back, next to Zuzu, barley even noticing when our outfits changed back to normal.

* * *

SHIZUKA POV

After a minute of lying on the ground next to Ari, I sat up and groaned, rubbing the back of my head.  
"We should probably bring him back to the school," I said, pointing to where Daisuke still lay unconscious. Ari moaned.  
"Why can't we just leave him here? We have a long enough route home already." I glanced at her pointedly. "Fine," she sighed.  
I smiled thankfully and picked Daisuke up; flinging him onto my back like it was nothing. Ari sweatdroped. I guess she forgot that I had two older brothers at home who pass out in the oddest of places. Without another look back, we made our way out of the forest.  
What we didn't know, however, was that we were being followed. Ari and I didn't realize it until much later.  
"Hatsumoto Shizuka?" a masculine voice asked from right next to my ear. I stopped and glanced at Daisuke, who was still slung over my shoulder. His green eyes stared up at mine as I blushed and put him down.  
"Uhh... My friend and I found you passed out in the woods," I hurriedly explained, somehow not wanting to explain the whole magic part.  
Daisuke looked at me funny. "Passed out in the woods?"  
"Y-yeah," I said, annoyed that he didn't believe me. Who does this idiot think he is?  
"It's true," Ari said behind me. She frowned. "You don't believe us?"  
"Hawazaki Ari?" Daisuke asked. "I would believe you, but you two don't exactly have the best reputation-"  
"You can walk on your own now, so go!" I snapped, pointing down the pathway to the school. When he looked down the pathway and back at me, I felt something snap inside of me. My face darkened and my eyes narrowed into slits. "Go. Now," I commanded, rage in my voice. Daisuke instantly straightened in fear and sprinted away in a cloud of dust.  
"Shizuka..." Ari said, glancing over at me. "Are you alright?"  
"Just fine," I growled, then suddenly straightened back into my normal self. "Let's go back to the school now," I suggested calmly. Ari nodded, confused.  
A moment later, we came to a fork in the path and stopped. The path to the school was blocked by the always bratty kiddy-king Kuro.  
"Why are you here?" I asked darkly. There was nothing to like about Kuro at all. Surprisingly, a wave of confusion rippled across his face.  
"I... I don't know," he replied softly. "One second I was in the royal garden with the rest of the guardians, and the next second, I'm walking out of the forest."  
I glanced over at Ari, who was also confused. "So... You don't know why you were in the forest?"  
"That's right," he replied slowly. "But hey! Have you two thought of joining the guardians?"  
His all-too-happy aura suddenly made me remember the evil-looking man from before, and I shivered. Remembering random things at random times was normal for me, but surprisingly, Ari shivered too.  
"We don't want to join your vanity project," I replied,  
"But we thought that maybe we would give it a try," Ari finished. Kuro jumped in the air and fist-pumped.  
"All right! You guys won't be disappointed! C'mon, we're having a meeting right now!" he exclaimed, physically dragging Ari along the path. I shot her a sympathetic look and ran after her.  
What have we done?

* * *

Ari pov

"Come on! We're having a meeting right now!"  
Kuro latched his royal mitts to my arm. I gulped; this wasn't going to be good. In a flash, the brat prince flew off, dragging me like a suit case. My body was getting jostled around so much, that if I was a bottle of coke, I would have exploded by now! As it was, I began to shake with anger.  
The prince jumped over a log, and I snapped.  
"LET. ME. GO." The brat prince stopped, startled.

Wrenching my arm out of his grasp, I gave him my signature 'icy' glare. Kuro smirked in reply. I face palmed, that stupid brat!  
"wha-" the prince swept me up into a bear hug!

I felt my face heat up, why was he doing this?! After four more seconds of this hell, the prince set me free, a quizzical look on his face.  
"That's odd, you didn't faint."  
"BAKA, GIRLS DON'T USUALY FAINT WHEN HUGGED!"  
"They don't?"  
I pinched my upper nose in exasperation, this guy was killing me!  
The prince began to walk in the direction of the greenhouse that was the royal garden. I stood my ground, silently apologizing to Shizuka  
'sorry Zu-zu, I need to do this'  
I snuck up to the brat. FWAP! With one swift punch, he fell. "Timber." I deadpanned, watching him slowly close his piercing blue eyes.

I turned, and headed in the direction of the garden, leaving the unconscious prince on the ground. I let my mind wander, thinking of Kuro's previous statement.

"_I... I don't know" _He had whispered, his eyes looking so lost.

For the first time, I had been the closest thing to sorry for the guy. I had glanced at Shizuka then, curious if she was also feeling the same.

Speaking of Shizuka, where was she? That girl must have gotten lost. Serves her right for not studying the map of the academy.  
'SNAP'  
that must be her.  
"Took you long enough." I called over my shoulder  
"AHHHH!" before I knew it, I was against a tree, staring into one black and gold flecked eye.  
"Sorry to disappoint." Kuro growled.

"No one, And I mean no one, knocks me out."  
His cold glare nearly silenced me, but I managed to recreate my façade.  
" is that a challenge?" I sneered back, struggling to regain the upper-hand as his death grip on my wrists tightened.  
"Maybe it is." he smirked "but just so you know, I never lose."  
I grinned darkly.

"Neither do I"  
"Are you two done?" Shizuka rolled her eyes. There she is.  
"Yeah." I replied, finally escaping from Kuro.

-Time skip-

I rested my back against the soft leather chair, yawning for the three millionth time.  
"I get it, I get it" I said, interrupting the pontificating Kuro.

Shizuka snickered, "no offense, but your lectures are really boring."

She turned to the other two members of the guardians.  
"So, what are your charas?"

The brown haired kid smiled. His almost ponytail length hair stuck out perfectly messy, and his light brown eyes glinted with mischief.

"I'm Mamoru Sora, but you can call me Sora if you want." the boy flashed a winning smile.

"And this is my buddy Kiba." he finished, pointing up to a gray haired chara with two wolf ears and a black saber. In his little shiny black outfit, he looked like a knight.

Sensing that he was finished, I turned to the other guardian.  
"Hello" the girl greeted plainly, extenuating her boring dull black hair and almost lifeless black eyes.

"I am Heyakami Shiro, queen's chair. My chara is Niji." she blankly stated, motioning to a very spunky looking chara with multicolored hair and a paint-stained apron.

"Hiya" she said, grinning widely.

"Ahem" Kuro cleared his throat loudly, drawing everyone's attention from the brightly colored chara.

I silently opened my umbrella, placing it over me and Zuzu's heads. With a loud 'Bang', a storm of confetti flooded the area, completely covering Shiro and Sora.  
"I AM HIJOSHIKINA KURO, YOUR KING!" The brat exclaimed loudly,  
"AND THIS, IS MY TRUE SELF, SUTO!" he pointed to a darkly cloaked chara, his eyes, hair, and outfit pitch black. A lone white moon clip shone on his hair.

The quiet chara nodded in hello before floating silently next to Kiba.

Well, how about that, Kuro's true self is _really _quiet.

"NOW, ARI AND SHIZUKA, SHOW US YOUR WORTH!"

Not wanting to hear the King again, I swiftly pulled out small black and red box in my bag. I slowly opened the lid.

"WAHHH! SO THIS IS SUNLIGHT!" Out of my box burst a small pink haired chara, in an outfit similar to 'dual drill diva' the chara turned, and gave my arm a hug.

"NICE TO MEET YOU ARI!" the chara flew up into the air above me and bowed to the shocked guardians and Shizuka.

"I AM TETO! ARI'S SECRET WISH TO BE A PEPY, HAPPY, DIVA!" she threw her hands into the air and twirled.

Everyone (accept Teto) turned to me in shock.  
"I swear she wasn't in there this morning." I clarified, explaining how I had managed to keep such a loud chara out of sight.

Teto slapped me on the head  
" BAKA, I WAS ONLY BORN WHEN YOU HAD YOUR CHARA TRANSFORMATION!"  
"... Ok...ummm... Here are my other eggs" I changed the subject sloppily, pointing out the pastel and black eggs still in the box.

"Yup, a joker." Sora stated bluntly.  
I shrugged at his sudden interruption, and turned to my friend.

"Shizuka's turn."  
"FIIIINNNAALLLY!" a voice from Shizuka's yellow holder exclaimed.

Shizuka carefully opened the box to find a small chibi devil with a puffy shirt and pants.

"I'm Mizuki, Shizuka's wish to be flirty."

The devil-chara winked, sending the quiet and Suto and Kiba blushing.  
"The other lazy ass in the box is Natsuki." she finished, floating down to land on Shizuka's shoulders.  
"So..." Shizuka said awkwardly "I guess that makes me ace"  
Kuro nodded, and held out his hand for us to shake.

"Wait... On one condition." I stopped him.  
"What?" Kuro asked with a nervous tone.  
I looked a Shizuka  
"No capes." we said in unison.  
Kuro smiled "Deal. Shizuka and Ari, welcome to the guardians."

* * *

Shizuka POV

Reluctantly, I shook Kuro's hand. Sure, I was prepared to be a guardian, but that certainly didn't mean I had to shake that brat's idiotic hand.  
The next day, an impromptu assembly was called to welcome me and Ari in as the new joker and ace. As the brat king walked on, the whole room was filled with cheers and shouts, and even as Mamoru-kun and Heyakami-san walked on the room was full of noise. I felt hopeful, like maybe they would forget about my reputation and accept me as the new ace...  
I could hear the hall fall quiet-but not silent- instantly as Kuro walked up to the podium.  
"Thank you all for coming on such short notice to see I, your king, introduce the two new guardians to our school! Each and every attendance is appreciated." he blew a kiss out to the crowd and I face palmed. "On a more serious note, however, we really do have business to attend to." I looked up. That didn't sound like Kuro at all, at least not the Kuro I know and... Oh, did you think I was going to say love? Sorry to disappoint. If you can't tell, that was sarcasm. But seriously? That  
really DIDN'T sound like the Kuro I know and hate with a burning passion.  
"First of all, we have the new ace, Hatsumoto Shizuka!"  
The room fell silent, and I froze. Did I really want this? Was it the wrong decision to join the guardians? I could still back out, maybe... Maybe...  
"Don't just stand there!" Mizuki hissed into my ear. "You gotta go out there and be your flirty self!"  
"I... I can't," I whispered, "I can't move!" even Mizuki looked panicked as I glanced over at a worried-looking Ari.  
"From a girl who is scared to a girl who isn't afraid to try new things, chara change!"  
With the words spoken in a new voice, I felt a wave of confidence surge through me. I dashed onto the stage, bowed and yelled, "Hatsumoto Shizuka, at your service!" Before I got a chance to register what was going on, I became myself again. I found myself standing on the stage, with everyone in the room- especially the other guardians- gaping wide-eyed at me. I panicked.  
"Umm... New ace?" I whispered, my voice barely reaching the front row of chairs, let alone the ones in the back. I could see Ari face palming out of the corner of my eye, and I smiled.  
Maybe, just maybe, this guardian business won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Ari pov  
my heart was thumping painfully in my chest. I was sweating buckets. How was I, the "ice queen" supposed to suddenly become a happy, cheerfully idol of the very school that feared and (mostly) hated me?  
" TTTTHHHEEEE CCCHHHHAAARRRAAAA AAAAARRRRRIIIIIII" that pink diva was back.  
"What? No." I said, shaking my head.  
"Never ever?" Teto begged, blinking her eyes cutely  
"Nev-"  
"AND NOW FOR OUR SECOND NEW MEMBER, HAWAZAKI ARI!"  
Sometimes I want to kill that king.  
Teto popped up in front of me, pointing happily towards the podium.  
"Now's your chance Ari! Be a star!"  
A sugar sweet voice rang out from behind me "From a blunt, shy, and irritable girl, to a cute, loving, and friendly one, chara change!"

My heart started to beat double time.

"…Uh-oh"

Like a bullet shot from a gun, I was grabbing the microphone, and flashing an angelic smile.  
"Hawazaki Ari here." I said with a cute tilt of my head, "I am so very pleased to be your new joker! I look forward to working with you all!" when my heart started to beat at a regular pace again, I saw all of the students looking at me with a face that screamed, "_seriously?_"  
I gulped, and cleared my throat.  
"Haha, I got you guys." I deadpanned, and gave a nice glare to ensure that no rumors would be spread about my sudden change of character.

I began to turn, but did a double take.

"Oh yeah, and don't forget to send funds to our soccer team, they've been having some financial troubles."

I gave a quick smile and wink to a grateful Daisuke, and turned sharply on my heel, now facing a confused looking Shizuka and an upset and angry looking Teto.  
I frowned and looked towards my bobbling chara.  
"Never, ever, do that again." I hissed, and gave an if-looks-could-kill glare.  
"Look, I'm pissed two! That's wasn't me!"  
"Of course it wasn't silly." the sweet voice called again.  
I sweat dropped; this guardian/ shugo chara thing was turning out to be a lot more than I had bargained for...

* * *

**So there you have it, a mysterious and annoying king, a plain queen, and a kind, and slightly mischevious jack! How will things turn out for our Rebellious duo?! i honestly don't know, we havent written it yet!**


	3. A formidable foe!

Shizuka POV  
I woke up to the all-to-familiar stench of alcohol.  
Surprised, I shot out of bed and dashed downstairs, naturally slamming my door shut as I went. Ranka, my two-year-old sister, didn't make a sound as I dashed past her room.  
"Mom! Mom!"  
My feet pounded on the last few stairs and I sped around the corner, sliding to a halt in the kitchen. My mom was making waffles for breakfast, for what purpose I don't know. I scanned the room, and my eyes grew larger than I ever thought possible.  
"Da... Dad?"  
My mom sighed and looked up from the waffle maker, which she was pouring more batter into. "Good morning, Shizuka. Say hello to your uncle."  
I squinted at the man sitting at the kitchen. He was tall, like my dad, he had my dad's platinum blond hair, and he absolutely stank of alcohol. All just like my dad.  
"Who are you?" I asked quietly. The man only laughed in a high-pitched way and slammed his fist on the table. He was obviously drunk, even if it was only seven in the morning.  
"Why, I'm your uncle. I'm your good ole father's identical twin brother," he slurred. "Looks like it," I agreed under my breath.  
"Whad'ya say, little twerp?" my apparent uncle demanded, throwing his face sloppily in front of mine. I raised my arms in surrender and backed away slowly.  
"N-nothing!" I whispered, and raced over to my mother. "Mom, why is he here?" I asked shakily. She sighed.  
"He just showed up at the door late last night, and I couldn't turn him away. Shizuka, dear, I'm sorry, but he'll be gone by the time you get home from school today, I promise. Okay dear?" she smiled weakly. "Now why don't you go get ready. You have to meet Ari at the corner, right?" I jumped and dashed right back up to my room, completely forgetting about my uncle, my late, extremely alcoholic father, and, for whatever reason, my closed door.  
"Ow ow ow ow," I muttered, rubbing my nose and turning the door handle. I threw on my school uniform, grabbed my bag, jolted Misuki awake with an angry yell, (the other egg was already in my school bag, safe and sound) and dashed back out the door. As I ran downstairs, I pulled the short section of my hair into a ponytail and thanked the stars Ari remembered to make that no-cape agreement with Kuro. I glanced at my watch and saw I only had a minute before Ari and I definitely had to go. I was late-again. Sigh!  
My mom shoved a waffle wrapped in a paper towel in my hand and I dashed out the door, seeing Ari glancing anxiously back at me. I braced myself for her unavoidable scream...  
"WE'RE LAAAAAAATE!"

Ari's POV  
*time skip*  
"see ya" I said, waving to my blond companion as I walked in the direction of my most favorite place in the world. Shizuka nodded back, and winked, she knew what I was doing. Flashed a smile and started to begin a brisk jog.  
I checked my watch,  
2:45, just enough time to make it there, stay for a few minutes, and come back before the guardians' meeting.

I rounded the street corner, and hopped a fence, taking extra care not to rip my uniform. I may not have the best reputation, so a few tears in my uniform might not be the best idea... For the sake of not having a million new rumors of course. I walked a ways through some long grass... To finally gaze upon my special place. A faint memory of strawberry blond hair and a chuckle made me tear up slightly. I brushed the memory, and my tears, away, it was no time to be upset.  
The hill , if you could even call it that, was short and undefined. The grass was long, and would poke you in the butt if you didn't lay right, and the air smelled faintly of chemicals from the old laboratory that burnt down 9 or so moths ago, but it was my special place...our place.

"WOAH, THAT'S A PREETY HILL ARI!" teto said, popping out of thin air.  
I turned to glare at the chara "shhhhhhhhh!" I whispered, putting my pointer finger to my lips. Teto blushed, but quieted down.  
I begain my short, 5 second hike up the 'hill' Stopping about two inches short of my seat.  
"You're in my spot." I growled at the tall, dark haired stranger. He stretched, yawned, and cracked open his left eye... Before closing it and turning away from me. I sweat dropped.  
"hey. I was talking to you."

"YO! That's just plain disrespectful!"

"OK, no one can fall asleep that fast."  
I started kicking the emo looking kid, the force of my blows getting harder as my frustration rose. By the fifteenth or sixteenth blow, Mr. emo turned around, sitting up...  
"yeeeessss?" he questioned sarcastically.  
I narrowed my eyes frowned, and crossed my arms  
"I would prefer it if you moved."  
The teen stared at me blankly, then smirked "why should I?"  
"because i said so"  
"no." he shook his head."why don't you just sit there." he motioned to a spot next to him. I grumbled but sat down. "so..." I began casually "what brings you to MY hill?" I asked, turning to face the black/blue haired man.  
"so it's YOUR hill, i don't see a sign that says your name on it" he asked cynically. I gave him a death glare, and he shrugged nonchalantly. Feeling myself go into flashback mode, I smiled sadly.  
" I used to sit here with my onii-san" My... Acquaintance glanced at me.

I sweat-dropped, this guy wasn't exactly easy to talk to.  
"So what about you?"  
Mr. EMO, that's what I decided to call him till I found out his name, suddenly got a far away look in his eyes.  
"She's...away." he replyed myseriously  
are you kidding me? this guy was so confusing!  
"so..." Mr. EMO continued while fiddling with a strand of grass "where's your brother?"  
I gestured to the east.  
" he's at the university?" he asked, his low voice raising a little.  
"... No..." I sighed, my eyes darkening "he's... In the graveyard... My brother... Was killed in action..." Mr. EMO looked slightly surprised, but within a second, was back to his normal self. He stood up, and begain walking away  
"what are you doing?" I called  
"Giving you your seat, enjoy!"  
He began to walk away, his figure getting smaller and smaller.  
"WAIT!"  
he turned around.  
"MY NAMES ARI, WHAT'S YOURS?"  
It was hard to tell, but I think he smiled  
"MY NAME'S IKUTO!" and with that, he was gone, swallowed up by the tall grass.  
I sighed, flopping into my spot for about ten seconds, relishing the feeling of being there... wehad been quite as pair, me and my brother, he was 18 when he left to join the army... but every single day before then, he would sit with me on this hill, on my side, him on his. We would enjoy the grass, as soft as silk.. well not really silk, more like wool or something, it was sill a nice spot... and we would talk about things like why dogs bark and cats meow, or why sensei-zakouro was soo uptight...  
'BEEP BEEP BEEEP!' I groaned. "time to go."

Shizuka POV

As Ari left, I decided to wander the school grounds a little. After all, I DID have fifteen minutes before the meeting. So, I picked myself up, brushed myself off, and started walking in the general direction of the woods.  
"Not again," I muttered under my breath. "Dang it."  
I guess three days is all it really takes to know how lost you can get in this place, no matter how well you think you know it.  
"ShizukAAAAAA!" Misuki wailed. "It's SOOO BORING in here! When can we leave? I wanna leave now! Can we please just go back? I wanna see the other charas and have some fun and maybe drink some tea a-" I angrily cut her off by putting my finger over her tiny mouth.  
"Shut. Up." I whispered angrily. She quieted down instantly. "Now listen. I am lost in a forest. We have approximately five minutes to get to a VERY IMPORTANT MEETING and I have NO IDEA how we're supposed to get there. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled. Misuki only nodded.  
I was about to stomp away in a random direction when my bag started twitching. I glanced down and determined it was my insane imagination playing tricks on me again, and continued stomping.  
"Why don't you just explore?" a sweet voice asked me. I stopped dead.  
"Wait... What?"  
"Exploration is always fun!" the voice exclaimed. I could practically hear the smile. "C'mon, please?"  
Suddenly, Misuki started having a staring contest with the bag. I sweatdropped.  
"Hatsumoto Shizuka?" a shaky voice asked from behind me. "Is that you?" Before I even got a chance to turn around, Misuki started blabbering again.  
"Natsuki? Is your lazy ass finally coming out or what? Because if it is, I have to warn you, there's a weird guy at Shizuka's house and he's not nice and apparently he's just like her dad and-" I angrily cut her off again and turned around.  
"Hatsumoto Shizuka, at your..." a girl, at least a year below me, stood clutching a photo to her chest. I sighed. It was always the same. "Let me guess. You just transferred from a different school, I would say third or fourth year, my underclassmen told you all about me and how I'm terrible and such a bully, not to mention being super mean. They gave you that photo, which is of me, and you, wanting to know more about the 'big bad Shizuka,' came to search me out. And now you're really scared and are thinking of running back to the school where all your friends are. Correct?"  
"How... How did you know that?"  
I smiled sadly. "I've been through it more times than you would even imagine. Every year, most of the incoming grade makes its way to me at one point or another. Even though they're all so young."  
The stranger tilted her head. "But... You seem so nice! Why do they think you're mean?"  
"Do you want the truth?" I asked sadly. She nodded. "I broke a kid's nose. He was insulting me for saying I had a terrible family life when I appeared to be fine. But really? My father was an alcoholic. He died in May." I checked my watch. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm one of the school guardians, and we have a meeting right now that I'm missing." I nodded to her and ran out of the forest and across the school. I couldn't feel anything. My eyes were plastered on the ground. That is, until I ran into the one and only jack.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked. I frowned. "I'm..." I hiccupped. "Not crying!" tears streamed down my face. "I'm going to the meeting."  
A flash of recognition appeared on his face. "Hatsumoto?! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"  
Images whizzed through my head. Images of my dad, and my home filled with beer bottles and half-empty containers of vodka.  
"Fine. I'm just fine."  
We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Ari's pov

"USELESS!" I dogged another flurry of bullets by the skin of my teeth, barrel rolling away from the third year student clad in black.  
- flashback-  
I had been walking towards the guardian's greenhouse when I heard the sound of shattering glass. I whipped my head around just in time to see an X- egg fly by. I ground my teeth together in frustration. " Teto?"  
my chara smiled "Ready Ari!?"  
I nodded, ground my foot into the ground, and in a blur, I was off.  
It wasn't long before I reached a similar clearing to where me and Shizuka had saved Daisuke-san. sitting on a small stone bench was a small looking girl, her short black hair tied up into pigtails. I assume she was a third, maybe fourth year. She seemed to be... Crying... I sweat-dropped, another irritating person to deal with. I sighed compliantly, and walked over to her.  
"you ok?" I asked as nicely and calmly as I could.  
The girl looked up, saw my face, and began shaking.  
"Y-Your H-Hawaz-zaki Ari-sama! The incredible Yankee prodigy who took out three sqads of disciplinary instructors single-handedly!" she said, hiding behind her notebooks.  
"Geez, who actually starts these rumors ?" I muttered under my breath. This was gonna require some effort, I hate things that require effort. I tilted my head towards the girl "You know kohai, (an: kohai is the honorfic for underclassmen) I only remember it being one gang of eight grade bullies who were harassing a couple of kindergarteners." the girl looked at me in awe, her tears becoming less and less frequent.  
"T-Then why are you called T-The I-Ice Q-Queen? yawned and began to watch the clouds. "i'm called that because there was a rumor that I once made a kid faint by glaring at him, but in reality, the kid had a high fever so I cooled him down by pushing snow down his shirt and rolling him in the snow drifts,the kid was pretty popular,of course, and he didnt want his fanclub to know that he was so weak, so they made a bunch of rumors that usually ended in me being caught by the principal or somethin'. "  
the girl looked at me "b-but what about all the rumors of you being heartless?"  
I shrugged "My brother died in war about two years ago, I was really close to him, so it was kinda a shock, so I guess I was actually pretty ignorant and spacy for a while."  
the twerp's eyes grew as big as saucers.  
"why didn't you go to his rescue?"  
I laughed "Yeah right! Even a kid like me couldn't stand up to a squad of armed men."as I finnished my sentance the girl's eyes became hidden in shadows.  
"I'm useless" the girl whispered. woah, bipolar much?  
"what? What do you mean Kohai?"  
"useless, useless, I can't save him, not if you couldn't even save your brother, so you're useless to."  
i flinched, that one hurt.  
befor i could retaliate, the girl stood up, walked a good distance away, and began transforming before my eyes. Her skirt became cargo pants, her flats turning into dark red army boots. Her shirt became a black tank top, and a black gun appeared in her hand. She blinked, and the tell-tale white X appeared on her forehead. "UUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSEEELLLLLE EEESSSS!" She oppene fire on me, the black bullets sending a searing into my arm, but leaving no mark.

"TETO CHARA TRANS-"  
"Wait!" that emotionless voice back. "You need someone who knows the enemy." my backpack wiggled, and my black egg flew out. It positioned itself in front of me, and with a small 'pop!' out burst another chara. This one wore a black bikini with an unzippered black hoodie, boots, and shorts. Her hair was pulled up into two impossibly straight pigtails.  
"I'm Mato, your secret wish to be a calm and cool fighter. Use me and we will defeat the enemy with grace and class." her abyss black eyes stared into mine, silently edging me on...  
"Fine!" I sighed, earning me an 'awwwww man!' from Teto, and a muffled 'yes!' from Mato. I reached out my hand, and pulled her close.

I could practicaly hear the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I felt my hair release from its pigtail/down state, flowing around me. My heart soared as I felt my clothes shift, my uniform transforming into a dark purple bikini with a whiteish blue star decorating one side, with a flash of light my skirt had turned into a pair of black shorts with a bulky white-blue belt, the clasp the same purple as the bikini. I felt a weight on my shoulders as a black cloak appeared, the hood, and cuffs the same blue white as the star. I could feel my hair lift up into two missmatched ponytails, decorated by dark purple ribbons that matched the star shaped earrings and the waist long ribbon on my neck that had also appeared. Two black boots found their way on my feet as I felt metal enclose my forearm, forming a gigantic black gun, like the ones you would see on transformers. I could feel the warmth of the moment die down, but I felt like it needed something more. Looking deep into my heart I called out, "CHARA TRANSFORM, BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!" as I spoke the words, I once again felt a blue flame erupt over my left eye.  
"USEEEELLEEESSSSS!"

With speed that was definitely not mine, I ducked and dived just In time, there was now a large black spot on the grass where I was standing.  
-end flashback-  
That had been five minutes ago. I could feel my strength dwindling, my speed becoming slower and slower. In a final effort I ground my teeth together and, in a surge of adrenaline, made a battle cry that would put king Leonidas to shame (an: I put that in there for my friend, she loves the actor who played king Leonidas in the movie 300)  
"AMMO: MODE 777, LOVE LAZER!" A beam of light shot out of my hand-gun (an: get it? Hand-gun? It's a gun... On her hand! LOL Bad pun!) The girl fell to her knees from the blast, shuddered, and fell over.  
"useless..." she repeated weakly as the ex egg left her chest. my hand-gun retracted into the silver charm bracelet on my wrist.  
"no one is ever useless." I began, smiling softly "just because i couldn't suceed, it doesnt mean you won't." Holding my hands in a Heart shape, I faced the worn out x-egg.  
"negative h-"  
In a flash of black the egg had disappeared.  
"did you really think it was going to be that easy?" I jumped and turned to face the voice. "who are you..." my voice met air... Was I going insane too? I flinched as I felt a sharp blade cut into the skin of my neck. Crap.

"SHIZUUUKAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shizuka's POV

Mr. Jack slowly opened the doors to the Royal Garden. They gave an unexpected creak before giving in. The huge garden, normally filled with noise when I entered, was strangely silent. Only one occupant sat at the table, her legs crossed under the table, blankly sipping tea- probably not with anything in it, at that.  
"You're late," the queen said monotonously.  
The bland, blank girl was the only one in the whole garden besides me and the jack. At first, it didn't surprise me; she was always early. But then her words hit me. We were late.  
So where was Kuro?  
My mind processed this fact for exactly two seconds before I dashed out the door, just in time to hear an ear-splitting scream.  
"SHIZUUUKAAAAAAAAA!"  
As my legs carried me at top speed towards the forest, I called out to my chara. "Misuki! Get your butt out of your egg and help!" Instantly, a warmth flooded over me, but I couldn't enjoy it for long.  
"ARIIII!"  
My friend was at knifepoint, her neck a second away from getting chopped. The black figure's head shot around quickly, looking for the source of my scream. But he never found it, because to my surprise, I was up in a tree.  
"I cannot help you more at this time," a soft, serene voice floated out of my bag. "Good luck, Shizuka."  
With a new determination, I called out to Misuki, and in a flash, I was saying the not-so-alien words again. "Character transformation- DEVIL'S TONGUE!"  
And with that, I leapt out of the tree.  
"And WHAT do you think you're doing to her?" I asked, pulling my lightning rods out of thin air. They buzzed with electricity as I moved them closer to him.  
"Removing a spare," he said darkly. I could hear the smirk on his face before I could see it. My eyes narrowed.  
"Breakup Beams!" I thrust my two rods together to create a stronger beam of electricity. The black figure only grabbed Ari and dragged her, avoiding the beams.  
"Shizuka! Don't shoot! He'll only use me as a- MMPH!" the figure shoved his hand in front of her mouth, but I understood all the same. Nodding, I put away my rods. I was going to have to figure out another way to defeat him.  
Thinking that my nonexistent karate skills would do the trick, I dashed over to him at super-speed and kicked him in the jaw. He recoiled and let go of Ari and the knife, grasping at his mouth. He was screaming in pain.  
"Let's get out of here," I suggested, looking guiltily at the disheveled figure in front of us. Ari nodded, but not before shooting him with some lasers, and letting me electrocute him a bit. It was great to torture him, but I was certain that he would be coming back very, very soon. We ran away, popping out of our transformations. I, of course, was the one to notice that we were on a collision course with the Jack and Queen, who were running our way.  
"Look OOOUT!" I screamed, but slammed into the Queen anyway. "Ow ow ow ow," I whispered, rubbing my sore bottom. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked.  
"I'll be fine. How is Ari?" we both glanced at the pink-haired girl, who was laughing with the Jack at their not-so-pretty collision.  
"I think she'll be okay."  
"We went off to try and find Kuro, when you were gone."  
"Did you find anything?" I asked anxiously.  
"No, nothing," she replied monotonously.  
"What happened?" Ari asked, crawling over.  
"Kuro is missing," I told her solemnly. She looked me right in the eye and laughed. Instantly I knew what she was thinking.  
"It's like our little graffiti page with the story!" she exclaimed, and I fell to the ground with laughter. The Queen and Jack just kinda looked at us blankly. I sat up.  
"I humbly apologize for the inconvenience, but really, you had to be there," I told them. "But I will tell you that it involved terrible yearbook photos and glitter glue."  
The Jack facepalmed. I wasn't surprised when the Queen just looked blankly back at me. Ari grinned.  
"He's probably getting a makeover or something. I wouldn't worry too much," she said, standing up and brushing herself off. I did the same.  
"Well then. Meeting ajourned?" I asked loudly. The Jack looked up.  
"What, leaving so soon?"  
"Yeah. There are some... Issues at home I need to attend to."  
"What kind of issues?"  
I sighed. "My dad's identical twin brother. And when I say identical, I mean IDENTICAL. My mom promised he would be gone but... Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Good luck?"  
"Thanks," I whispered to the ground. "Now c'mon Ari, we have to catch the train."  
She looked at me worriedly. "Shizuka, are you alright?" all eyes turned to me as I looked up again.  
"Fine," I sighed, grazing my eyes across the soccer field and latching on to the one-and-only Daisuke. "Just... Fine."


End file.
